All Too Sudden
by Chisato Morohiko
Summary: They were just a couple of normal teenagers playing volleyball. All they ever wanted was too keep playing with each other, so why on earth did this happen? It was all too sudden, no one could have predicted it coming. There wasn't any tearful goodbyes when he had left, and the worst part was that there were so many things left unsaid. "You fucking promised us you dumbass..."


**Yo minna! Chiiro-chan here~ (°3°)/ . I know I'm supposed to be continuing Invisible and Memory of the Past, but this story was just so good I HAD to type it! o(≥∆≤)o Anyways, this was based off from an 'Imagine the Haikyuu kids' in tumblr. One of the posts there just struck me, and VOILA~! Another fanfiction has been born! Just kidding XD LOL.**

 **Well, enough of my rambling and I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyu!**

 **-**O**-**

It all started with a simple announcement one morning.

Kageyama had gone to school as usual, rushing to the gym as fast as his legs could carry him. He was cursing, because his partner wasn't anywhere in sight and he had assumed that the orange-haired first year had gone earlier than him. But he soon realized that Hinata was strangely absent from their usual race every morning. The raven-haired teen had stood at the entrance, expecting the bubbly shrimp to come running over exclaiming he was late. He had expected him to pout because "Bakageyama" was first than him, and avoid said person's hand grabbing his head because of the insult. He had then expected him to give him that usual blinding smile and yell the words he would always hear all the time.

 _"Kageyama! Toss! Toss to me!"_

But Hinata never came.

Kageyama had frowned (more than he already was, that is), wondering what had happened to the orange-haired teen. But he just shrugged it off; assuming his partner only came down with the flu or something.

So then he started practicing without Hinata, something he never did before becoming a regular in the Karasuno volleyball team.

It was a little foreign, practicing during a morning before class alone. Ever since he had met Hinata, it had been practically engraved into their minds to race and practice with each other before every morning practice. To break that routine up all of a sudden made Kageyama feel… weird. Even the slapping noise that echoed from his palm while serving did not do anything to ease that strange feeling in his gut. A few minutes later, Daichi and Sugawara went through the gm's entrance, interrupting Kageyama in the middle of doing a serve.

"Huh? Kageyama, you're practicing alone?" Sugawara said with both eyebrows raised.

Said teen let the ball he just threw in the air bounce away from him, distracted by his two upperclassmen who were now taking off their shoes. "Yeah, that dumbass seemed to be absent, so I just started practice without him."

Daichi gave a light chuckle from the floor, where he was already putting on his volleyball shoes. "You guys just can't help but argue with each other, huh?"

"But it feels weird." Sugawara said, also in the middle of putting on his shoes. "Hinata was never absent ever since he came here, right?"

Kageyama shrugged, and threw the ball once again up in the air. A slapping sound echoed throughout the gym, and the raven-haired teen gave a little nod of satisfaction when the ball landed in-bounds and hit the bottle opposite him.

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything."

-**O**-

Morning practice went by as usual. People were surprised that Hinata was absent, but that was it. They simply laughed it off, saying he probably got a cold. Tsukishima only shrugged nonchalantly though, saying he didn't particularly care about the shrimp. Besides that, practice resumed just like any other day. Everyone served, received, blocked and had matches with each other. Nothing was out of the ordinary at all.

But Kageyama couldn't help but feel that there was still something missing.

Everytime he would serve, there was no one to shout _"Go killer serve!"_ at him while covering the back of his head, fearing that the taller one would get his revenge for serving at the back of his head. Whenever he would toss the ball, there was no enthusiastic yell that followed with the words:

 _"Kageyama! One more!"_

All throughout practice, everyone noticed that something was definitely bothering Kageyama. Everyone had wondered what had happened to the genius setter, but Sugawara knew that he was a little put off by their decoy's absence. Just like he had said; it was the first time that Hinata was absent, and the fact that the gym was a little bit quieter without anyone shouting "Gwaa!", "Hogya!", "Guuoooh!", or anything they knew that wasn't in Japanese made him feel a strange sensation in his gut.

Call it intuition or anything, all the vice-captain knew was that something was definitely wrong.

Morning practice had then ended, leaving everyone to get to their classrooms and start their lessons. Kageyama had paid a visit to Hinata's classroom before going to his own; to see if anyone knew about the orange-haired teen's absence. When he slid open the door, the shorter volleyball player was indeed nowhere to be found, much to Kageyama's displeasure. He had asked his partner's classmates, but no one knew what had happened to him.

So once Kageyama headed back to his classroom, everyone wondered why his face looked even scarier than usual.

-**O**-

Then came the time when Kageyama's world shattered.

All students were suddenly called to assemble at the gym by the principal. Everyone had then started whispering to each other, trying to find out what the cause of the emergency was all about. No one had any answers, but that uncomfortable feeling in Kageyama's stomach increased the moment the announcement was made. And it didn't help when one of his classmates had asked the teacher why they were all being called, only for the her to shake her head and look at the class (Kageyama swore her gaze lingered upon himself though) with a sympathetic expression.

When everyone had filed out of the classroom, Kageyama found himself looking for Hinata amongst his classmates again, hoping to at least catch a bit of that spiky orange hair that he was so familiar with. But once he noticed what he was doing, he almost smacked himself in the forehead.

' _Why the hell am I so worked up by that dumbass?'_ he thought. _'I'm sure he's just at home with a fever, sulking because he can't play volleyball. Che, that volleyball idiot.' ._ He assured himself that it was simply a coincidence, and that there was no way Hinata's absence could be connected to the emergency assembly.

Once again, Kageyama ignored that weird feeling he had in his gut.

A few minutes later, everyone was already settled in the gym. A lot of people were still whispering to each other with confused look on their faces. From the spot he was standing on, he could vaguely point out Sugawara's light hair, Asahi's strong build, Tanaka's bald head, and Tsukishima's tall frame from amongst the students. The others simply didn't stand out as much as the ones mentioned, and he couldn't spot Nishinoya at all, for obvious reasons of course.

But if Hinata was here, Kageyama was sure he'd see him right away.

Besides the fact that his hair would totally stand out from the rest, he couldn't help but feel that there was some kind of connection between the two of them. It wasn't anything romantic, mind you. But Kageyama felt that bond whenever they would simply race each other all of a sudden without even saying anything. He'd even feel it when they'd playfully argue (though it didn't seem playful to most), and he'd feel it whenever the shorter one would call for a toss.

But most of all, he'd feel it the strongest when Hinata would spike his toss with his eyes closed.

Honestly, the first time he had done that, Kageyama had been beyond shocked. Who in their right mind would do that? Who would actually trust him completely, when he was just an egotistical person who'd rather play by himself? Who would trust someone a hundred percent when all they did so far was argue and compete with each other? Who would actually trust a self-centered king like him in the first place?

Of course, Hinata was the only one who would do that.

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Kageyama's mouth.

The principal then stepped up the stage, drawing the attention of all the students and bringing Kageyama out of his plane of thought. His expression looked strangely downcast, and even the raven-haired first year could tell that the principal's appearance was slightly disheveled.

"Good morning, students." He suddenly spoke, making an abrupt hush fall all throughout the gym. "As you all may know, I have gathered everyone today in the gym, and I'm sure you're all wondering why." Kageyama nodded at this, as well as other students all around him. The principal didn't speak for a moment, closing his eyes in a painful grimace. He bit his lip, looking as if he greatly feared uttering the next words.

"Yesterday, a student died in a car accident."

Suddenly, Kageyama felt that uncomfortable feeling in his stomach increase tenfold. His whole body went rigid, and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. He ignored that tiny voice in his head saying that maybe Hinata was- no, he was he was sure of it. That dumbass is just simply at home, resting. He couldn't be the student that was mention, no. It was just a coincidence. There couldn't be anything related to-

"Yesterday, Hinata Shouyo was killed in a hit-and-run."

Kageyama swore his heart stopped beating for a moment there.

His mind went blank, as if all rational thought just flew out of the windows of the gym. Maybe it actually did, because then he found himself screaming at the principal, yelling words of denial.

"You're lying!"

The principal looked shocked for a moment, but his expression changed into one of sympathy just seconds later. He bowed his head slightly to the first year, which served to anger Kageyama even more.

"It's not true! That dumbass isn't dead! He couldn't be!"

The setter was trying to make his way to the stage, to punch the lights out of the damn principal because fuck, Hinata wasn't dead, he fucking isn't! His classmates were trying to hold him back, telling him words like "Calm down.", or even "Get ahold of yourself!". He was flailing, kicking and punching anything his legs and fists could hit. He was still screaming at the principal, this time even yelling profanities. He couldn't- no, _wouldn't_ believe that Hinata was dead at all.

"That stupid, stubborn volleyball idiot can't be dead, damnit! We haven't even gone to the Nationals yet! That fucking dumbass promised me that we would! HE FUCKING PROMISED ME!"

Kageyama barely heard someone shout for the nurse, because the situation was clearly getting out of hand. He wasn't calming down any minute, but Kageyama seriously didn't care. He was simply shouting screaming, yelling at anyone that no, Hinata was NOT dead for fuck's sake.

"That fucking idiot is too stupid too fucking die! He's not fucking dead at all you motherfuckers!"

He was in hysterics, his classmates could tell. A couple of people were already rushing to the commotion, trying to help their teammate regain his senses. The genius setter was still screaming, even to the point of calling out his partner's name.

"Hinata you FUCKING DUMBASS! You told me that we'd continue to play volleyball for the next ten or twenty years! You fucking promised me GODDAMNIT!"

Kageyama barely registered the tears that were falling on his face.

"You haven't even defeated Ushiwaka yet! You haven't even defeated that damn Kenma of yours even! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN DEFEATED ME, YOU ASSHOLE! You fucking promised that too, RIGHT?! Damnit YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING DEAD!"

He barely saw few familiar faces through his blurry eyes- wait, was that Tsukishima? Why was he looking so angry?

"HINATA SHOUYO YOU ARE NOT FUCKING DEAD YET YOU SHITTY BRAT!"

He barely registered the fact that his classmates were giving him space, and that a couple of strong hands were pushing him down on the floor. He could faintly tell apart Sugawara's light hair from amongst the familiar faces, yelling at him to come back to his senses. The third year's face was also streaked with tears, but Kageyama couldn't see them properly because of his own tears that were blocking his vision.

But once again, Kageyama ignored them, only focusing on the fact that Hinata was not dead damnit why can't everyone see that?!

"YOU CAN'T BE DEAD DAMNIT! YOU'RE TOO STUBBORN TO DO SO! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US LIKE THIS!"

He barely saw the nurse hover over him, holding an injection in one of her hands.

 **"YOU PROMISED ME HINATA!"**

Kageyama didn't feel the needle poke through his skin, nor did he notice the nurse injecting the clear liquid from the syringe to his body. He felt himself suddenly becoming drowsier by the minute, but he never stopped cursing at his partner.

"You can't just fucking leave… you shitty brat with no fucking skills…"

He felt his eyelids drooping. They felt heavier by the second, making it harder to keep his eyes open.

"You can't be… dead yet… Hinata you dumbass….."

The last thing he saw before blacking out was the sight of his volleyball teammates crowding around him, each one of them crying and having equally pained looks on their faces. Even Tsukishima had tears brimming in his eyes, threatening to spill over any second.

And it all started with a simple announcement one morning.

-**O**-

 **So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Did any of you take a shit?**

 **Nah, just joking. TEE-HEE~! XP**

 **Anyways, let me guys know if you liked this story or not! I honestly don't know if this turned out well because I just wrote this in the spur of the moment. I still have a lot of things to do, and I also just typed this to satisfy anyone who is waiting for Invisible and Memory of the Past to be updated. I know that most of you are waiting for the next chapter of Invisible (but yeah, srsly I dun know why I left it at a cliffhanger), but NO WORRIES! It will NEVER be abandoned (because if I will then a shitload of people will come after me with all kinds of deadly weapons *shudder*). I myself would be devastated if it just ended there anyways XD.**

 **Just to let you guys remember, this is a two-shot, so there WILL be a next chapter.**

 **I just don't know when the hell I'll be able to put it up next time. Honestly, I think this'll be the only thing I'd post for quite a while.**

 **But remember, there WILL be future updates so I hope you look forward to it!**

 **Don't forget to review and hit that follow/favorite button~!**


End file.
